Qué puta es la vida
by KsKaBeLL
Summary: Las personalidades de dos individuos pueden ser tan diferentes que lleguen a chocar brutalmente. En este caso, Raphael y Leonardo se lo muestran mútuamente. One shoot ¡¡YAOI!


Yeyyh! Ke pasa!...uoh! ke embarazoso! juasjuasjuas! XD Bueno Bueno, ya he advertido, este es mi primera dedicación a un fic de este género. Esto es YAOI (para quién a estas alturas no lo sepa) es decir, hombreXhombre (está bien, en este caso tortugaXtortuga o, lo que viene a ser lo mismo, macoXmacho (ui ui ui, cuántas X por en medio juasjuasjuasjuas)

Bueno, pues vamos a decir lo de siempre: los TMNT no són míos (más quisiera ;-P, tal y como dice Samara)

Ya sé que escribiendo ésto me gano las amenazas de muchas de vosotros (jejeje, sobretodo de aquellas fans de Raph y Leo (o sease, Itsuki, Medeah y Samara ;P )) pero se trata de algo que siempre me hubiera gustado scribir, así que me permití dejar de lado por unos instantes "Lija y Terciopleo" para dedicarme a esto. Espero que os guste! (uuohh! ke embarazoso! juasjuasjuas!) Besos!

YaS ;-D

* * *

Apenas me había percatado de cómo había llegado allí.

No solía pasearme mucho por el garaje a menos que no fuera para coger mi moto y la van, sin embargo aquella noche me acerqué. Tal vez por buscar algo de tranquilidad e intimidad fuera del alto volumen de la televisión de Michelanggelo o del incesable teclear de Donatello en el ordenador.

Silencio.

Eso fue lo que me apeteció por unos instantes y creí, por alguna extraña razón, que allí tal vez podría encontrarlo.

Abrí estrechamente el enorme portón del garaje para dejar que algo de luz de la luna se colase en él y, tumbándome encima de uno de los montones de cajas de madera en las qué Don guardaba los recambios de la van, busqué comodidad y tranquilidad recostándome mientras estiraba uno a uno los magullados músculos de mi cuerpo.

Demasiadas horas de entrenamiento, pero poco me importaba a aquellas alturas. Había llegado a creer que únicamente vivía para eso; golpearle al saco y salir a beber con Kasey por la noche.

Menuda ironía, sin darme cuenta le di la razón a Leo en tan solo pensar eso. Solía reprocharme muy a menudo que mi papel en la guarida era algo así cómo de "okupa": comer, dormir y pegar un par de gritos a alguien.

No iba mal encaminado. Cuándo estaba en casa era o, por obligación de sensei para hacer ejercicios, o para matar mi mal y escaso temperamento a puñetazos contra el saco. El resto del tiempo parecía que intentase huir de allí. Pasar la noche con Kasey merodeando por la ciudad solía ser mi mejor excusa para esquivar los interrogatorios de Leo acerca de mis andares.

Poco me importaba lo que él quisiera saber de mi. Tan sólo deseaba que pudiera dejarme en paz aunque sólo fuera por un par de semanas. Olvidarse de que existo y poder campar a mis anchas sin tener que tomar el camino de vuelta pensándome todas y cada una de las contestaciones que podría hacerle cuándo éste me fuera a dar el sermón.

Bronca aquí y bronca allá……..que casualidad que la mayoría de las veces tenga razón sobre todo lo que me reprocha.

Está bien, lo sé, no soy trigo limpio……pero mi vocación nunca fue convertirme en cereal. Así que me dejen en paz entre la mala hierba, que tampoco se está tan mal.

Sumido en mi mar de pensamientos con la vista fija en el techo, no me percaté de que ya no me encontraba solo en el garaje. Vagamente, tumbado con los brazos cruzados detrás de mi cabeza, observé por el rabillo hacia mi costado descubriendo la silueta de Leonado que entraba agachándose levemente para poder pasar por el portón semi abierto.

No pude evitar suspirar profundamente antes de entornar los ojos.

Se quedó ahí, parado, bañado por la escasa luz de la luna que entraba por la puerta. Si no fuera por su postura amenazante que me observaba con los brazos en la cintura, juraría haberlo visto sonreír levemente.

Que extraño. Leonardo no sonreía cuándo yo estaba delante:

.- ¡Tsk¿Se te ha perdido algo? – le solté sin siquiera incorporarme.

.- ¿tienes que ser siempre tan arrogante? – gruñí en forma de respuesta volviendo a cerrar los ojos despidiendo lentamente a mi tranquila soledad.

Leonardo se acercó tirando sus espadas a un lado y se sentó junto a mí, al borde de las cajas permaneció recostado hacia atrás observando el escaso paisaje urbano que podía apreciarse por debajo del portón.

Suspiró.

Abrí estrechamente los ojos volviendo a mirarlo de reojo……¿qué putada le habré echo yo a la vida para que me castigue tanto?……en esos momentos no me apetecía estar con nadie, y menos con Leo.

Mentalmente, empecé a contar los segundos que pasaban hasta que abriese la boca para reprocharme algo:

.- ¿por qué estás aquí? – me encogí de hombros cómo respuesta aún con los brazos debajo de mi cabeza y tumbado en las cajas. Él me observó girándose levemente sobre su torso para mirarme a la cara mientras fruncía el ceño en una señal de incomprensión – bah, déjalo. No ibas a contestarme de todas formas.

.- Qué razón tienes.

.- Oye Raph¿no te cansas estando siempre a la defensiva?

.- Soy un ninja ¿o no?

.- Sí, pero yo no soy tu enemigo. Y estoy algo harto de tener que aguantarte siempre tu mala leche permanente – no le contesté. Más harto estaba yo de aguantarlo a él persiguiéndome siempre el trasero.

Decidí callarme y volver a cerrar los ojos sin mover ni un músculo más.

Al cabo de unos segundos, noté que Leo me imitaba y se tumbaba también a mi lado en un suspiro. Me empezaba a parecer muy extraño que no se hubiera marchado ya después de la ignorancia que le estaba demostrando.

Pasaron unos largos minutos en los que ninguno de los dos soltó ni una palabra. Entreabrí los ojos y lo observé levemente. Permanecía recostado apoyando los brazos en un par de cajas que quedaban más altas, y había cerrado también los ojos dejando caer levemente su cabeza hacia un lado.

No podría describir la expresión de serenidad que tenía en aquellos momentos. Una pensamiento fugaz me recorrió rápidamente la mente: "parece un ángel" .Medio rostro le quedaba oculto en sombras mientras que la otra mitad se iluminaba con la luz del exterior entregándole un cierto resplandor sobrenatural.

Era atractivo. ¿Para qué mentir?…..puedo enorgullecerse de que sea mi hermano ¿no, me estaba piropeando a mi mismo de cierta forma. Durante unos breves instantes alcancé a ver a Leo con aquellos ojos con los que nunca lo había visto. Serenidad, calma, silencio. Todo lo que en un principio me izo acudir al garaje en su búsqueda se me entregó de un trago en tan solo mirarle.

Volvía a sonreír. Parecía cómo si se hubiera dormido y estuviera teniendo algún tipo de sueño agradable, pero el muy cabrón me traicionó y, lentamente, abrió los ojos sin moverse un pelo, descubriendo mi mirada vacilona clavada en su cuerpo:

.- ¿se te ha perdido algo? – soltó imitando mi anterior comentario con una sonrisa de malicia en el rostro.

No lo sé del cierto, no pude verlo pero si notarlo……pero creo que me sonrojé. Y mi más inmediata y cobarde acción fue girarle la cara mirando hacia el lado opuesto intentando que mi corazón dejase de palpitar tan deprisa. Al ritmo que iba no tardaría en resonar cómo un tambor dentro de mi caparazón.

Me puse nervioso. Eso era todo……..mi orgullo no me permitía tener que reconocerle a Leo todo lo que instantes antes había estado pensando. Ni siquiera yo mismo me lo permitía.

Sacudí la cabeza intentando alejar todas esas imágenes de allí…..cómo si de alguna manera tuviera miedo de que Leo pudiera haberlas visto………que estupidez…..y que estúpido me sentí yo también.

.- Te incomodé – volví a mirarlo con una sonrisa arrogante. Leonardo se sorprendió y soltó una carcajada:

.- Me parece que has sido tú el que se ha incomodado. – me gustaría haberme visto la cara frente aquél comentario, pues estoy seguro que parecí un completo imbécil dada la mirada burlona que Leo me lanzó:

.- ¿qué dices atontado? – le contesté volviendo a mirar hacia el techo y cerrando los ojos – parece que no sepas con quién estás hablando.

.- ¡Ja! Si lo sé. Y por eso lo digo – solté una carcajada desdeñosa burlándome de él mientras me observaba sin borrar esa estúpida sonrisa que me ponía nervioso……-¿sigues intentando hacerte el duro conmigo después de tantos años Raphael?- lo miré frunciendo el ceño advirtiéndole que su vida dependía de cómo terminase esa frase, pero él continuó con su postura insinuante y seguía sonriéndome provocadoramente – deja de una vez de esconderte en el caparazón, Raph. Eres más blando por dentro de lo que aparentas ser………lo sabes. – fui a abrir la boca cabreado por ese comentario pero paré en seco cuándo Leo se incorporó colocándose encima de mi sosteniéndose con sus brazos.

Por unos momentos me vi rodeado y sin salida…….no se exactamente que pasó por mi mente en aquellos momentos, pero no actué. Simplemente observé siendo acorralado por los brazos de Leonardo a lado y lado de mi rostro mientras los extremos de su bandana que le caían por ambos lados me cosquilleaban levemente las mejillas.

Ahora sí me incomodé. Y mucho.

Creo recordar que pocas veces había tenido tan cerca a alguno de mis hermanos, y esa sonrisa seductora no dejaba deponerme los pelos de punta. Durante largos segundos me observó de una manera ciertamente tierna buscando poder ponerme nervioso. Pero no cedí:

.- te gusta jugar conmigo ¿eh cabrón?

.- Vaya, creí que había logrado disimularlo. – se rió – solía ser un buen actor.

.- Tú no tienes nada de bueno – giré la cara incómodo por tener que aguantarle la mirada de aquella manera. Intenté mantenerme impasible ante las ganas juguetonas de provocarme indebidamente de mi hermano. Ni siquiera me moví, continué tumbado con mis brazos en la nuca mientras él continuaba sosteniéndose encima de mi a escasos centímetros sonriéndome de aquella manera……

Intenté disimularlo…..pero no pude y empecé a ponerme muuuuy nervioso. Por unos instantes pensé en apartarlo de un puñetazo en las narices……….pero una parte de mi se encontraba extrañamente a gusto y era esa parte la que me impedía golpearlo:

.- ¿no tengo nada bueno? – se mofó repitiéndome – hay muchas facetas de mi que todavía no conoces Raphael.

.- puedo decirte lo mismo – le solté con seguridad intentando que mi voz no sonase temblorosa.

Volvió a sonreírme……y ésta vez un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo por ello………perturbado……….. me sentí muy perturbado:

.- Bueno, pero yo no tengo ningún problema en mostrártelas – otra vez, fui a contestarle alguna de mis borderías con tal de que se estuviera quieto de una vez por todas, pero justo abrir la boca Leonardo hundió la suya en mi cuello y me mordió levemente clavándome los colmillos.

Un nuevo escalofrío me hizo cerrar los ojos y soltar un leve gemido…..sí, ese mordisco me dolió…..pero más me gustó.

Para cuándo quise darme cuenta una de sus manos se paseaba por mi pecho mientras permanecía sostenido con la otra. Leonardo continuó sumergido en mi cuello repasándome una a una todas las escamas con la punta de su lengua mientras yo, completamente aturdido, empezaba a respirar con dificultad y descruzaba mis brazos después de mucho rato intentando pararlo con ellos.

Pero mis manos nunca llegaron a apartarle………únicamente alcancé agarrar una de sus muñecas para que dejase de acariciarme de aquella manera.

Pero no me obedeció…..más bien pareció animarlo y, atacando el otro lado del cuello haciéndome ladear bruscamente la cabeza, volvió a hundirme sus colmillos arrancándome un nuevo gemido.

Mi respiración empezó a dispararse al igual que mi corazón…..me sentí cómo un completo imbécil……quieto, intentando detenerlo con mis manos pero sólo conseguía acariciarlo a él….mi subconsciente quería seguir adelante con ello……pero mi ego original deseaba poder sacárselo de encima a patadas…….

Por unos instantes Leo me miró a la cara de nuevo. Su sonrisa seguía ahí, y en aquellos momentos parecía más complacida que nunca. Mi ego encontró una oportunidad de sacarlo de encima……….pero olvidé toda acción evasiva cuándo se izo con mis labios en un movimiento fugaz.

Deseoso, jugueteó conmigo esperando el momento en que yo le golpease, pero ese beso no lo desaproveché y me quedé con su juego cuándo le agarré yo la cara para alargarlo………juraría que lo había estado esperando…..un beso, nada más….mi subconsciente volvió a tomar las riendas y me sorprendió a mi mismo estudiando uno a uno con mis manos todos los portentosos músculos del cuerpo de Leo mientras él seguía con la cabeza hundida en mi cuello.

Me avergoncé tanto……pero en aquellos momentos yo no estaba en mis cabales y solo esperaba que Leo tampoco. No esperé nada más.

Mi propio hermano expandió sus manos sobre mi pecho descendiendo poco a poco sin dejar de besarme….sabía lo que pretendía….y eso no iba a permitirlo. Así que, asiándolo con fuerza, le di la vuelta tumbándolo a mi lado.

Algo sorprendido, me miró sin comprender justo antes de que me inclinase hacia él quedando por encima de su cabeza.

Sonreí cómo un maldito arrogante.

La satisfacción de tener a Leonardo, el portentoso, responsable, preocupado y serio líder y mi hermano mayor, entre mis brazos completamente indefenso me excitó aún más y decidí que ahora me tocaba jugar a mi.

Durante largos y largos minutos lo perdí entre mis brazos arrancándole gemidos una y otra vez, rebuscando por todos los rincones de su cuerpo aquellas zonas dónde conseguir hacerle jadear.

Me vi a mi mismo reflejado en él…..quieto, recibidor y con la respiración acelerada…….aquello era divertido, acababa de descubrir una nueva forma de someter a mi hermano. Y me agradaba.

Tal vez por eso a él le había gustado tanto en un principio…….supongo que el hecho de someterme a mi le resultaba mucho más atractivo…….soy yo el difícil de la familia ¿no?

Recorrí con la punta de mi lengua todos los recodos de su cuerpo excitándome aún más y más cuándo conseguía que se estremeciera bajo mis brazos…..en aquellos momentos escucharlo gemir era la mejor droga para mí.

Casi sin buscarlo, encontré el lugar dónde, por entonces, Leo arrinconaba todas sus fantasías. Lo cogí entre mis manos y Leonardo soltó de nuevo un intenso gemido mientras me acercaba de nuevo hacia él buscando mis labios, pero lo rehuí. Mirándole a la cara burlonamente por su estado jugué con su miembro entre mis manos sin perder pista de todos y cada uno de los gestos, jadeos y muecas que Leo dibujaba en su rostro………fue entonces cuándo me percaté de que realmente me ponía una barbaridad observar a mi hermano en ese estado y mirarlo a la cara en aquellos momentos era una de las mejores cosas que había hecho en mi vida.

Leo advirtió mi actitud juguetona y picaresca, pude advertir su situación de desesperación que pedía placer a gritos y puesto que yo estaba jugando para provocarle aún más, se incorporó bruscamente echándome a un lado y, cogiéndome completamente desapercibido, me tiró contra una de las paredes del garaje dejándome sentado en otra de las cajas. Ahí me besó con pasión por unos segundos antes de descender en línea recta directo a mi entrepierna.

No quise imaginarlo…..pero en aquellos momentos se lo hubiera pedido de rodillas……si someter a Leonardo me excitaba enormemente, tenerlo entre mis piernas todavía más……..

No pude reprimir un grito de éxtasis cuándo Leo atacó utilizando su lengua con la misma destreza que lo había hecho antes……..me volví loco…..lo reconozco…………..durante aquellos momentos tuve que tragar el orgullo a montones pero el placer y la sensualidad de la gracia de mi hermano me hacía desear que aquello no acabase nunca.

Me estremecí retorciéndome apoyado en la caja sin poder evitar agarrar los extremos de ésta con fuerza a causa de la impresión……….escuché cómo quebraba la madera bajo mis puños por la presión pero no me importó. Levanté la cabeza hacia arriba mientras cerraba los ojos…..creo que en mi vida había respirado tan rápido, ni siquiera después de un largo entrenamiento. Gritaba….y escucharme a mi mismo me recordaba una y otra vez por lo que estaba pasando, provocando que volviera a gemir con fuerza.

Leo levantó una de sus manos alcanzándome la boca pidiéndome que controlase el volumen…..entendí que no sería muy bueno que Michelanggelo, Donatello o el maestro se percatasen de lo que ocurría sobre sus cabezas.

Después de largos minutos, Leo se incorporó intentando acabar el trabajo con las manos mientras volvía a hundir sus colmillos en mi cuello aplastándome con su cuerpo contra la caja de madera que no dejaba de crujir:

.- Tendrías que verte la cara – le susurré aún recostando mi cabeza hacia atrás disfrutando de todo lo que él me otorgaba. Él se rió apurando al máximo con mi miembro para luego alentar la marcha haciéndome sufrir sin poder llegar al final…….que venganza más puta…….:

.- Mírate la tuya – me contestó agarrando una de mis manos atrayéndola hacia su entre pierna deseoso de que terminase lo que antes había empezado.

Ahí permanecimos los últimos minutos. Yo levemente recostado en la caja de madera con Leo al frente, de pie, entregándonos placer mútuamente mientras cada vez me excitaba más al escucharlo jadear junto a mi oído…..no pude evitar morderle con violencia su cuello durante los últimos segundos intentando acallar un inmenso grito de placer que pareció transportarme directamente del garaje al cielo en tan solo unos suspiros.

Acallé los gemidos de Leo besándole con fuerza notando cómo su cuello sangraba levemente a causa del mordisco. Segundos después, Leo se desparramó apoyándose en mi, en dónde me dedicó una fugaz, cansada y satisfecha mirada acompañada de una sonrisa picarona que no tardé en devolverle.

* * *

Desperté con las sabanas completamente pegadas a mi cuerpo.

Jadeante….sudado….asustado y muy confuso.

Menuda mierda….nunca me perdonaré haber soñado algo así……..me agarré la cabeza con ambas manos intentando aclarar mis ideas…….

Un sueño…sólo eso…..¡joder¡respira tranquilo coño!

Me levanté en dirección al lavabo, dónde me mojé la cara en repetidos chapuzones observando mi rostro mojado y aturdido en el espejo:

.- si alguna vez le cuento esto a Leo…..va a matarme – sí, claro, eso si no me mato yo antes…..

¿Dónde coño estuve anoche para tener que haber soñado algo así?….seguro que ha sido cosa de las revistas de Kasey……..el muy cerdo no respira tranquilo hasta que no me enseña la colección entera.

Completamente despejado, me dirigí hacia la cocina encontrándome a Mickie y a Don por el camino….que casualidad:

.- Buenos días – solté secamente. Donatello frunció el ceño sorprendido:

.- ¿Buenos días¿Has oído eso Mickie? – Michelanggelo levantó la cabeza de su bol de cereales con vagancia – Raphael nos ha dado los buenos días

.- ¿Y qué?- solté arrogante apartando a Donatello de delante de la nevera para alcanzar la leche.

.- Pues que no sueles decirnos nada.

.- Eso es verdad. Te despiertas, desayunas y te vas a darle al saco – Michelanggelo alargó el brazo para alcanzar de nuevo la caja de cereales.

.- y es lo que ahora mismo pienso hacer – me llené un baso de leche deseando que esos dos dejasen en paz mi existencia. No había tenido una buena noche cómo para tener que soportarlos a primera hora de la mañana.

.- Buenos días – genial…esto es genial. Éramos pocos y parió la abuela…..maldito Leo, tenía que encontrármelo justamente también a primera hora. Si conseguía aguantarle la mirada después de ese sueño, seguro venía a echarme la regañina por algo.

Pero no fue así.

Pasó por mi lado para alcanzar una cuchara y se sentó en la mesa junto a Mickie.

Mejor, tampoco tenía ganas de que nadie me gritase, me sentía extrañamente resacoso….eso me pasa por pasar las noches con Kasey….últimamente no hago nada más que beber. Me apoyé en el màrmol dando la espalda al resto para mirar de reojo la televisión que permanecía encendida:

.- Oye Leo. ¿qué te pasó?

.- ¿hum¿Qué?

.- Eso. ¿cómo te lo hiciste?

.- ¡Ah! Nada. Raph, que es un bruto - me giré curioso imaginándome algún moratón a causa del entrenamiento de ayer, no pude evitar reírme de satisfacción al imaginarme que Leonardo llevaba uno de mis sellos en su cuerpo.

CRASH

.- ¡Oye¡Raphael el baso!- la voz de Don sonó muy lejos. Me quedé allí, petrificado, inmóvil, asustado y respirando con dificultad. Me giré buscando apoyo en el canto de la mesa mientras parecía agarrarme el corazón con la mano, no quería volver a girarme…..no quería…..¡que coño…!

Las represalias de mis hermanos por el baso quedaron en un sobrefondo muy secundario cuándo me giré con miedo encontrándome la sonrisa maliciosa de Leonardo que me observaba burlonamente con la taza de café entre las manos.

La misma sonrisa de mi sueño…..¿que coño sueño?….maldito hijo de………..nunca debí morderle el cuello de aquella manera……tal vez así no le habría dejado marca y yo podría seguir flotando tranquilo en mi nube blanca………………

Que puta es la vida.

FIN-------------

* * *

jajajajajaja XD Pues ahí quedó la cosa, espero ver vuestros comentarios en los reviews para poder reírme un rato (si eske...ya verás tú que habrá cada uno cómo pa encuadernarlo, jejejeje)

pues nada, lo que os dije anteriormente, con este fic me estreno en este género que se trata de algo que siempre me había hecho gracia escribir. He leído algunos en inglés y suelen ser muy buenos (algunos ) jejejeje, Pues nada chikillas, os pido paciencia y compasión por ello, que ya sabeis que por muchas cosas de sexo que puedan tener mis historias, me decanto siempre por la sangre, jejejejeje (ese color rojo buenooooo)

La verdad esque resulta muy difícil colocar a Leonardo y a Raphael de esta manera (hay que echarle más imaginación que otra cosa) es por eso que he llegado a la conclusión de que sus personalidades tal vez no se asemejen a las de la realidad, pero claro, cómo nunca los hemos visto en algo así, es muy difícil de suponer cómo actuarían (está claro que Leo nunca se le lanzaría a Raphael de esa manera, y que Raph nunca se dejaría hacer, pero claro, todo es suponer: supongamos que a Raph le gusta Leo, entonces¿lo apartaría de un manotazo? posiblemente...más bien por orgullo...pero quién sabe, tal vez no. Y por otro lado, supongamos que a Leo le gusta Raph¿se le hubiera lanzado de esa manera? pues (otra vez) seguramente no, seguro se habría comido sus sentimientos tragandolos uno a uno mientras observa a su hermano con obscenidad...jejejeje, pero quién sabe. ;-P

Espero que os haya gustado, dejadme comentarios haber que tal, bueno nenitas, nos estamos leyendo! besukissssss

YaS


End file.
